I Want My Bonus, Kid
by KingKhrystopher
Summary: Erron Black comes back to get his bonus from Kung Jin. Erron Black x Kung Jin.


Kung Jin walked right back into his home a the Shaolin resting quarters. watching as many of his new friends, and even enemies returned to his home resting quarters. As it was about 12:00, most people were asleep, except a few people. He shared a room with his friend and lover, Kang Lin. Of course, though, Kung Jin kept his a secret, partially because he knew it would cause problems with his sexuality, and that he was quite a bit older than him. Kung Jin was 21, and Kang Lin was was a tall and handsome lad with brown hair and hazel eyes, and a nice, tight butt. You didn't find better than that.

Kung Jin walked into his room to find Lin laying on the bed, shirtless, showing off his curves and his toned physique. He smiled and said, "Hey Lin."

Lin was reading a book, and looked up to find his younger companion. He smiled and got up, and walked to close the door.

Lin grabbed his lover, pulling him closer to him. "Hey Kung Jin." He placed his head on Kung Jin's head. "I saw you training really hard today."

Kung Jin pinched Lin's nipple. Lin moaned as he did so, and Kung Jin pulled away. Then he started to grab his ass. "So what are we gonna do tonight?"

Kang Lin pulled Kung Jin onto the bed, as they started making out, Kang pulling off Jin's clothes. They got naked almost immediately.

During this session, they heard a, "Hmm?"

They both almost screamed when they saw the man with the hat. He stared at Kung Jin with a vengeance. "Hey kid."

Kang stood up in the buff, saying, "You'd better get out of here, now!"

Erron Black simply pulled out a gun, and aimed it at him. "I think you'll be the one leaving."

Kang stared at the gun, and looked to Kung Jin.

Kung Jin was afraid. "Just go, Kang," Kung Jin said. "You don't wanna meet his bullets."

Erron looked back from Kang to Jin. "You two are... together?"

They slowly nodded.

Erron shook his head. "Just go, before I shoot your balls off, or worse, stick my gun up your hole and send some lead up your tight ass."

Kang walked as fast as he could with the man's gun on him, and walked away.

Erron Black turned to look at Kung Jin. "Well, you've got some explaining to do."

Kung Jin reached for his underwear, but Erron stopped him. "No, Jin, you're not doing that, not now."

Kung Jin almost wanted to cry. Was Erron finally going to kill him?

Erron strode up to Kung Jin. "Think it's time you gave me my bonus, kid."

Kung Jin's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly mean...

"Yes, when you said to me I'd have a bonus if I let you talk to Kahn." Erron put his guns in his holsters. "And I claim it now."

Erron picked him up, making Kung Jin shiver. Fully naked, Erron had a full sight of all of his body.

"Well, don't you look nice." Erron smacked his ass. "All mine now, Jin."

Kung Jin attempted to fight against Erron, but a smack to the face stopped that immediately.

"Now I have to make this painful," Erron said. He took hold of the Shaolin's legs, spreading them out, and revealing his puckered asshole. Erron stared at the beautiful rosebud, and proceeded to pull his Johnson out of it's zipper.

"I know you're gay, Jin," Erron said. "I know this was what you really meant when you talked to me. I could see it in your eyes." Erron smacked his ass again, then spit on his fingers. "I've watched you for a while now. You've never taken it up the ass, Kung Jin." He grinned under his mask. "This'll feel good, Jin."

Kung Jin shook his head violently, wanting to voice his protest, but the teasing digits entered him, two fingers massaged his entrance, stretched it, made him feel good. So good. This experience was different, but it felt good. A loud wanton moan escaped his lips. Looking behind him, he noticed that Erron's clothes had disappeared. His eyes were fixed on the thick, meaty cock pulling itself up. It was huge, and still only at half mast!

"You like it, don't you?" whispered Erron Black into his ear. "Tell me that you want it. Beg for it. Show me how much you want me."

"I don't... ahh... no!" Kung Jin said.

The fingers went deeper, stretching him more, making him want it more. He wanted Erron to introduce him to it, to the feeling of a hard cock up his ass. And that cock beneath him looked so nice.

"But you're evil!" Kung Jin yelled.

"What do you mean by 'evil,' exactly?", Erron asked. "I could say you're evil, for opposing me and my Kahn."

Kung Jin whimpered as the fingers withdrew, but was silenced when Erron placed a gun up to the tip of his asshole.

"No, please!" Kung Jin asked. "Don't do it!" The gun was about 3 inches in diameter, so it had to have a huge bullet.

Erron shook his head. "No can do, Jin." He pulled out another gun, and pointed it at Jin's asshole. When he fired, a wet glob appeared on his behind.

"Lube?" the Shaolin asked. Erron nodded. "So that this gun can go in." Erron dipped his finger in the lube, and brought it to Kung Jin's lips. "Try it."

Jin was hesitant, but he knew he'd be punished if he didn't. He took a taste of the lube, and surprisingly, it tasted like...

"Strawberry?" Kung Jin asked.

Erron nodded. "To, er, make it sweet."

Erron forced the gun into Jin, and pulled the trigger.

Kung Jin was surprised when he didn't feel pain. Or at least, a lot of pain. He knew he wasn't bleeding; what had gone in his ass?

It felt kind of like a penis... was it a dildo?

Erron pulled it out, then pushed it back in. Kung Jin had to adjust to this weird feeling of being penetrated. It was painful, but i was stimulating too. By this time, Jin's cock was fully erect, about 8 inches of cock.

Erron covered his fingers with lube, and set the gun to auto drive. He watched as Kung Jin dealt with the machine pounding in and out of him.

Erron began to please himself, lubing himself with the cream, jacking himself as quickly as possible. With the amazing feel of his skilled trigger-happy fingers ghosting up and down his cock, and Jin moaning against the effects of the lube, made him go to full strength.

Erron heard a gasp, and saw a man standing, watching the scene before him. There were multiple people behind and around him, gawking with their eyes wide.

Erron decided not to kill them, but keep them as witnesses. He pulled the gun from Kung Jin's ass, and asked rather loudly, "Did you enjoy that, Jin?"

Kung Jin was whimpering. "Can't you see?"

Erron Black had missed seeing the boy reach his release, due to him watching the people watching. But he was ready.

"Now it's my turn." Erron smacked Kung Jin's ass again. "You have a beautiful ass, Jin," Erron said. "You better keep it fat and pulp ass fuck; I've watched it jiggle and shake in combat, and I've always wanted to mount that and force you-"

"Will you fuck me already?" Jin asked. He wanted that monster inside him.

Erron planted a hot kiss on Jin's neck, then moved back until he was kneeling behind his fucktoy. He drenched his rock hard cock with the lube gun and then pressed the head against Jin's desperate rosebud. Grabbing Jin tightly, and with dozens of people watching, Erron pinned him against the pillow and started pushing inward fast. Jin's ass contracted in tiny increments until with a final twitch, Erron forced his way past the first gateway. Erron felt the death grip on his cock pushed forward again, hearing Jin scream. Feeling the intense pressure as he breached the second portal, Erron slipped through, and rammed himself in.

Jin shuddered at the intrusion stretched to his limits. "Oh god. Don't move, let me get use to it first."

"Fuck getting you used to it," Erron said. He pushed the head of his 13 inch cock farther into his cavern.

He enjoyed the sight of the Shaolin impaled by his thick cock, people witnessing the event, and with still inches of dick to go. Erron began ramming back and forth, faster than the gun had, burying his cock deeper with each forward stroke. After several exquisite minutes, he felt the base of his cock surrounded by Kung Jin's ass, and refusing to keep it there for more that a millisecond. Erron forced his massiveness into the young Shaolin, burying the last fraction of an inch inside his bitch. His hands trailed over Kung Jin, giving him no time to adjust to the new sensations. Jin was panting and faintly flushed, and Erron could detect various of signs of pain. Jin panted hard, both screaming and moaning, the feelings coursing through his body indescribable, turning his head he looked at the monster splitting him in two.

"God, that feels great. Go ahead; just start slow. Oh shit. It's fucking mind blowing."

"I thought I told you I'm gonna fuck you as fast as I want." Erron smacked his fat ass. "Look up."

Kung Jin looked up, as he was taking Erron in doggy style, and saw his classmates staring at him. His eyes dilated. This was what Kung Jin spoke to Raiden about. The Shaolin had a reputation for having sex with multiple women, but never men.

Erron began taking quick strokes into Jin's ass, making him forget all about the guys staring. As they made love, the minutes blurred together, and the amorous feelings blanketed them both. Some of the Shaolin began pleasuring themselves, moaning as Kung Jin was plowed open. As Jin adjusted to Erron's massive size, the feelings of pleasure intensified, until with a sudden jolt, Erron rammed into his prostate.

"Oh holy shit!" screamed Jin as his body convulsed. Erron had moved far past the somewhat gentle phase and was driving himself against Jin's sweet spot faster than a jackhammer. The continual collision had Jin lost in the beginning of his orgasm as his prostate swelled with impending ejaculation. Jin's moans reached a fever pitch when Erron felt his ass squeeze around his cock. With a lust driven expression, Erron slapped Jin hard on the ass cheek.

"Fuck yeah, you little bitch, take it all!" Erron screamed at Kung Jin.

Jin's body bucked, bringing Erron to his peak. With Jin's last tremor of orgasm, Erron felt his own wad boiling out. Kung Jin was still afraid; what if Erron had diseases? Erron knew this, so, pinning Jin beneath him, he leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to elicit a squeal. Erron looked up at the men. Some were making out with each other, others jerking off, some were sucking each other, and in rare cases, being fucked on the ground. Erron began pumping Josh's gut full of cum, his pleasure cresting again and again as he felt the volleys of jizz filling Jin. With a lingering groan, the last of Erron's eternal seed oozed into Jin, and he collapsed across his lover.

Kung Jin groaned ass Erron's cock slid out of him. He'd wanted another round of his glorious cock.

Erron pulled his pants up, and pushed his cock into them. Kung Jin never noticed before, but there was a huge bulge in his pants, which he used his brown leather shirt to cover. Smart move.

"Come here, Jin," Erron said. Kung Jin crawled over to Erron, and Erron pointed to his lap.

Then Kung Jin first noticed how his father was patting his lap. A blush graced his cheeks. Seriously? Wasn't he too old for something like that? But he could practically feel that Erron was serious about this. So he reluctantly obliged and walked up to the gunslinger, slowly lying over his lap. Erron held him firmly in place with one hand and lifted the other, bringing it down on his ass full-force.

"You've performed rather well, Kung Jin", grunted Erron, placing one hard slap after the other on the well-formed ass of his fucktoy.

Kung Jin yelped at every slap, until he couldn't take it anymore. He could feel himself hardening due to the harsh spanking, his embarrassment rising with every well-placed hit. If Erron wouldn't stop soon, he would feel his son's erection poking his leg and that wasn't good!

"No, no, no, please stop", whimpered the Shaolin, tears streaming down his face. He needed his master to stop, he couldn't have him know that this aroused him.

"If you don't like it I'll stop", growled the Erron said, his slaps becoming harder and harder with the minutes.

Kung Jin gave in the the spanking, feeling his manhood rise again.

Erron still had a bit of lube on his other hand... so he flipped Kung Jin over, and began to jerk him off.

"Cum for me, Kung Jin," Erron said. "Spill it all out for me."

Kung Jin felt the amazingly skilled hands work his cock to the max, and with his spanking and skilled fingers, he cum with a cry on his lips. He fell down to the ground.

"See you soon, Jin," Erron said. "Next time you come to Outworld, stop by Kahn's palace, give 'em this." Erron threw a coin at Jin, which had a big "EB" on it.

Erron strode out the door, leaving Kung Jin and his companions to their dreams...


End file.
